Talk:Abyss
Summary and BG info As with the previous novel's pages, I added a summary as well as one important background information (non-canon). I also altered the character section to match this book - Tiris Jast is already dead, so I removed the entry related to her, but introduced several others and added informations revealed up to this novel. Tkhobbes 18:23, 28 August 2006 (UTC) :Keep in mind that even if a character is already dead, but mentioned, an entry listing them should be created, although it could be separated from the rest. I have already begun separating characters pages to facilitate the Pocket DS9 characters page. :Also, there doesn't seem to be a real need to indent every other paragraph of the summary. :Looks great, though! -- Captain M.K.B. 18:26, 28 August 2006 (UTC) I think that with the indent of the paragraphs, the summary becomes more readable... As for the character page, yes, I have seen it but I still think that when you look at the entry for a specific novel, you should just see what's in the novel... everything else goes into "References" or something. Tkhobbes 18:38, 28 August 2006 (UTC) :I'll remove the indents, you may not have noticed, but many other novels actually make use of the subsection heading codes available to wiki format and separate the summary into acts, chapters, etc.. this makes a lot more sense keeping the pace of our text based on the source material, rather than introducing unexplained formatting. :As for characters that are "referenced" but not "appearing" -- that's just what i suggested, lets not remove them from the characters list, but create a subsection for them instead. by taking them out of "characters" and mixing them into the separated "references" section, we are making it harder to find a list of all characters mentioned. -- Captain M.K.B. 18:59, 28 August 2006 (UTC) Done - reference for Tiris Jast added :) As for "sections according to book chapters": This is not what I want to do, because the summaries will not be readable any more - my aim is to provide comprehensive, yet compact summaries, so that the storyline of "DS9, season 8" can be followed easily... That's why I thought of the format as it is (and which I also used on the Avatar, Book One and Avatar, Book Two pages) as being useful... Tkhobbes 19:11, 28 August 2006 (UTC) :I moved the reference to Jast, as I suggested. awesome teamwork! :Also, i agree with you, the summary isn't long enough to divide by chapters. Could i suggest we find some other way to divide it up -- arbitrarily indenting paragraphs doesn't seem to keep the kind of writing style we'd like to maintain here, unless i'm mistaken -- perhaps we could start a new heading with a descriptive name (" Journey to Ingav " ) every time you feel the need to break the text. This way it is informative rather than arbitrary . -- Captain M.K.B. 19:34, 28 August 2006 (UTC)